Bnhjg
=Isabella Castillo= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Isabella Castillo Díaz (born 23 December 1994), best known with her stage name Isabella Castillo, is a singer and actress born in Havana, Cuba. Her best known role is that of Graciela "Grachi" Alonso, main character of the Nickelodeon Latin America's series Grachi. Castillo has released several songs from the soundtrack of Grachi, sung along other members of the cast such as Kimberly Dos Ramos, Andrés Mercado, Maria Gabriela de Faria, Lance Dos Ramos and Willy Martin. Biography and carrier http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Isabella_Castillo&action=edit&section=1 edit Isabella Castillo was born on 23 December 1994, daughter of the singer[1] Delia Díaz de Villegas[2] and the percussionist[1] José Castillo. She has an elder sister, Giselle, pianist and music teacher.[1] In 1997, at the age of three, she emigrates to Belize, moving to Miami, Florida, some months later. At the age of five she debuts as a singer in one of her mother's concerts: from that moment, she takes dancing, singing and acting lessons,[3] studying music at Musical Procenter and winning four times the Grand Prize at the Youth Fair of the Florida International University.[3] On March 26, 2005 she wins the first prize as Most Promising in the Children Singing Division at the USA World Showcase[3] and on July 15 she takes the stage on the Manuel Artime Theater in Miami in the musical Fantasia en Disney; she also participates in the contest Best New Talent in Los Angeles and in the concert offered by the Israeli Embassy for Cuban people living in the USA.[3] In 2007 she gains the Magnet Oustanding Performance recognition at the South Miami Middle Community School[3] and she is invited to honor the neo-elected president of Israel Shimon Peres.[3] Again in 2007, persuaded by the producer Oscar Gomez, she starts an intensive course of acting with the cuban actress Lili Rentería, preparing for the audition in Madrid for the musical El diario de Ana Frank – Un canto a la vida;[3][4] moving in Spain with her family, after three rounds of auditions she gets the main role.[5] The musical, which opens on February 28, 2008,[3] won her the Gran Via Award as Best Revelation in a Musical. Back in the Unites States in 2009, she begins her acting career in the soap opera produced by Telemundo El Fantasma de Elena, in which she is the seventeen-year-old girl Andrea Girón;[1] at the end of the series, she gets the role of Grachi, main character of the homonymous soap opera of Nickelodeon Latinoamérica.[6][7][8] On May 2, 2011 Grachi first season aires on TV[9] and in June it's renewed.[10] While the second season starts broadcasting in February 2012,[11] Castillo participates in the musical Grachi: El show en vivo and in August starts shooting the third season of Grachi.[12] Thanks to Grachi, between 2011 and 2012 Castillo wins Favorite Actress award at Kids' Choice Awards México,[13] Kids' Choice Awards Argentina and Meus Prêmios Nick, becoming also the first to win the Favorite Latin Artist award at Kids' Choice Awards 2012.[14] On 21 February 2013 she signs with Warner Music Latina[15] for her first album, Soñar no Cuesta Nada, released on April 23.[16] In March she wins the Favorite Latin Artist Award at Kids' Choice Awards for the second time;[17] Grachi third season is also broadcasted on television,[18] ending in May. Filmography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Isabella_Castillo&action=edit&section=2 edit Discography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Isabella_Castillo&action=edit&section=3 edit Albums http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Isabella_Castillo&action=edit&section=4 edit Awards and nominations http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Isabella_Castillo&action=edit&section=5 edit References http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Isabella_Castillo&action=edit&section=6 edit #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-elena_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-elena_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-elena_1-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-elena_1-3 ''d] "Isabella Castillo: con sólo 15 años hace fenomenal debut en 'El Fantasma de Elena'" (in es). Retrieved 4 May 2012. #'^' "Isabella Castillo hizo Baby Shower sorpresa para su hermana" (in es). 13 April 2011. Retrieved 4 May 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-official_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-official_3-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-official_3-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-official_3-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-official_3-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-official_3-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-official_3-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-official_3-7 ''h] "About Isabella". Retrieved 9 July 2012. #'^' "XL Semanal Magazine – Así fue el día mas largo" (in es). 6 April 2008. Retrieved 4 May 2012. #'^' "Entrevista a Isabella Castillo, la voz de Ana Frank" (in es). 1 August 2008. Retrieved 4 May 2012. #'^' "Grachi: Isabella Castillo es Grachi (Fotos y Videos)" (in es). Retrieved 4 May 2012. #'^' "Isabella Castillo protagonizará "Grachi"" (in es). 30 December 2010. Retrieved 4 May 2012. #'^' "GRACHI nueva serie de Nickelodeon" (in es). 26 April 2011. Retrieved 4 May 2012. #'^' "Abren páginas electrónicas de nueva telenovela "Grachi"" (in es). 12 May 2011. Retrieved 5 May 2012. #'^' "'Grachi', novela de Nickelodeon con talento colombiano" (in es). 25 June 2011. Retrieved 4 May 2012. #'^' "Estreno de Grachi Segunda temporada 27 de febrero" (in es). 24 February 2012. Retrieved 5 May 2012. #'^' "En Agosto comienzan las Grabaciones de Grachi 3" (in es). July 2012. Retrieved 1 September 2012. #'^' "Isabella Castillo gana un Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award México (VIDEO) (FOTOS)" (in es). 7 September 2011. Retrieved 5 May 2012. #'^' "Isabella Castillo Wins Nobel Kids’ Choice Award for Nickelodeon Latin America’s "Grachi"". 16 April 2012. Retrieved 5 May 2012. #'^' "Isabella Castillo Firma Contrato Con Warner Music" (in es). 21 February 2013. Retrieved 22 February 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-so.C3.B1aralbum_16-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Castillo#cite_ref-so.C3.B1aralbum_16-1 ''b] "ISABELLA CASTILLO DE "GRACHI", LANZA SU PRIMER ALBUM "SOÑAR NO CUESTA NADA"" (in es). 1 April 2013. Retrieved 23 April 2013. #'^' "Tiempo de votar y esperar el show" (in es). 23 February 2013. Retrieved 23 February 2013. #'^' "Marzo en Nickelodeon: Nueva temporada de Grachi" (in es). 30 January 2013. Retrieved 22 February 2013. External links Categoría:Isabella Castillo te amamos